A chassis consists of an internal framework that supports a vehicle. A chassis typically consists of a frame, a suspension system, and ground-contact components such as wheels. A suspension system typically consists of springs, shock absorbers and linkages that connect the vehicle's ground-contact components to its frame. The chassis contributes to the vehicle's driving, steering and braking while keeping occupants comfortable and reasonably well isolated from noise, bumps, and vibrations. The suspension system maintains the ground-contact components in contact with the ground surface as much as possible to allow for safe driving, steering and braking of the vehicle.
Chassis systems are typically tuned so that an unsprung mass of the vehicle follows the changing contours of the ground while a sprung mass of the vehicle maintains a steady and smooth ride. Damage to the chassis may reduce vehicle handling, steerability, and brakeability. In some situations, an occupant of the vehicle can detect potential damage done to the chassis based on tire pressure loss, visible tire damage, wheel imbalance, visible wheel damage, ride quality changes, suspension noise, and steering system changes.
Drive-by-wire, steer-by-wire and brake-by-wire systems increase the difficulty for a driver to detect potential chassis damage. And, drivers of vehicles that are shared by multiple drivers may not know about, notice, or care about potential chassis damage that occurred during a prior user's operation of the vehicle. Pool and rental vehicles may be inspected when the vehicle is turned in, but in a scenario where the hand-off of the vehicle occurs without a check-in inspection, or an inspection of sufficient detail, the subsequent driver could be unaware that they are operating a vehicle with chassis damage present.